Hero Quest
by Bishasu
Summary: Well, the requests are over, and the story shall now start. The profile page will be posted up 1st. followed by the chapters, so keep an eye on the chapters. The first chapter shall be up by friday.
1. Posted profiles

Here's the dead, I got soooo many profiles at once, I was completely lost, so for now, all profiles will be posted on one page for right now. Until I can sort everything out that is, so bear with me everyone.

Name: Lloyd

Species: Wolf

Alias: Arc the Assassin

Gender: male

Alignment: Both (Good and Evil)

Job: Assassin, Fighter for Hire, Skull Hunter

Color: White fur with a black tipped tail, and a puncture on the tip of his left ear.

Eyes: yellow

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 109 lb

Birth: Hunter's Isle

Place of Residence: Base on Skull Island

Likes: Fighting, Helping others

Dislikes: Tails, Robotnik

Strengths: Strong Fighter, sword, martial artist of the Rouge School, and sniper

Weakness: Rushes into battle at times without a plan, short-tempered

Personality: Mostly a loner, Hangs by himself at times

Physical Features: Scar over his left eye from Robotnik

Abilities: Master of the Rouge Arts, very fast runner, climbing, Pyro (fire) user

Special Powers: Chaos Control, Chaos From

Special Attacks: Dragon Flame, Chaos Maelstrom, Blazing Kick

Rouge Arts: 5 Ring Shattering, Hex hammer, Summon of Fire God

Weapons & Items: Kirin Fang, Lunar Rifle, Kirin daggerx2, Black sunglasses

History: Became master of the Rouge school at the age of 8 by besting his master, Fang in all arts; including fire arts. When he came back to Hunter's Isle from an assassination on the king of Persia, the isle was under attack from Robotnik; he lost his family to him and hated him since. He moved to Skull Island where he got a license to hunt and take the skulls of his prey as a trophy. He was hired to assassinate Sonic the Hedgehog, but failed when Sonic became aware of him, Sonic has been his friend since winning a match against him.

here is my fancharacters profile

el the echidna

alias:el

species:echidna

gender:male

alignment:good

job:assistant gaurdian of the master emerald

color:green

eyes:purple

age:14

height:3feet

weight:50 lbs

birth june 1991

residence:angel island

likes:chaos emeralds gaurding master emerald

dislikes:evil

strenths:super speed and super strength

weakness:authority and mind games

special powers:can use masteremeralds power

special attack:speed punch

items:jet shoes

history:el was kidnapped by eggman and brainwashed to think his older brother knuckles had stolen the master emerald from him and that eggman was his stepfather however el was later set free from eggman mind trick and destroyed most of eggmans robots by himself

he now helps knckles gaurd the master emeralds

Name: Haeya

Alias: N/A

Species: Bald Eagle

Gender: Female

**Alignment:** Good

Job: Mechanic

Color: White head, brown dreadlocks & everywhere else

Eyes: Blue

Age: 17

Height: Slightly shorter than Knuckles

Weight: N/A

Birth: 17th May

Place of Residence: Station Square

Likes: Her motorcycle, Sonic and co.

Dislikes: Eggman, her twin sister Sora

Strengths: Knowlege of mechanical objects (may not know how to build them from scratch, but knows how to repair them)

Weakness: Very clumsy and accident-prone

Personality: Bubbly, cheerful, trusting

Physical Features: Dreadlocks reaching down to her shoulders, wears a cream top, yellow skirt with white patterns and blue flip-flops

Abilities: Can fly (duh :P)

Special Powers: N/A

Special Attacks: N/A

Weapons & Items: Her self-taught self-defense (not very good), weapons tend to be anything she can throw that happens to be near her

**History: **Inherreted the mechanical shop from her parents when they died, and became friends with Tails, and later Sonic and the rest of the gang.

Name: Julian

Alias: N/A

Species: Snow Leopard

Gender: Male

**Alignment:** Evil

Job: Bodyguard

Color: White with black spots

Eyes: Ice-blue

Age: 15

Height: Just taller than Sonic

Weight: N/A

Birth: 2nd January

Place of Residence: Unknown mountain range

Likes: Spending time alone, beating the s out of people

Dislikes: Sonic & co.

Strengths: Self-defense

Weakness: Inability to stay anywhere hot for more than a couple of hours

Personality: Sullen, snappish, hostile to anyone he doesn't know/trust

Physical Features: Left ear is torn, wears leather pants with a belt, long leather duster and black boots

Abilities: N/A

Special Powers: Can freeze items and other people using ice from his hands, but only lasts for between 30 minutes to an hours before they thaw

Special Attacks: N/A

Weapons & Items: His fists

**History:** Grew up alongside his older brother, Frost, who gave Julian the idea that the war between Eggman and Sonic was pointless, and that Sonic would eventually lose the war, therefore they'd be better off supporting Eggman than Sonic. This was shown to be true in Julian's eyes when Frost was killed by Sonic duing a battle between Sonic and Eggman.

One hero, one dark. Hope they fill your requirements enough to be placed in to the story. If I were you, I wouldn't place the profiles in the story, as the Alliance could delete it.

SuperHog()  
  
Name:Nox the Echidna  
  
Alias: Grim Reaper  
  
Species: Echidna  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Alignment: Who'll pay more?  
  
Job: Merecenary  
  
Color: Charcoal  
  
Eyes: Bright Gold  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: 1 inch taller than Knuckles  
  
Weight: Unknown  
  
Birth:What does this mean? I it's where they were born, Angel Island. When, 8th October, unknown year  
  
Place of residence: Skyscraper tops in Station Square  
  
Likes: Money  
  
Dislikes: People  
  
Strength: Loyal to who ever is paying, Physically strong, Skilled with his scythe, Average on speed, can see in the dark.  
  
Weakness: Fails to see the two sides of an argument, it's whoever pays him the most, except in the case where it involves his lost parents.  
  
Personality: Nox makes terrible, terrible puns at any chance. He seems perpetually bitter, but at times he shows a lighter side.  
  
Phsical Features: He is a normal echidna save that he ties his dreads into a ponytail. He has scars all over from a plane crash when he was 5.  
  
Abilities: He can climb walls like Knuckles, glide like knuckles and knows only boxing style fighting. He is well trained in using his scythe, hence the alias 'Grim Reaper'.  
  
Special Powers: When he really concentrates, he can teleport, but this causes so much physical pain he only does it in times of immense emergency  
  
Special Attacks: If He spins around fast enough with his scythe he becomes a virtual tornadoe of blades.  
  
Weapons and Items:Although his scythe is his main weapon, he has been known to use throwing knives and other bladed weapons, but not guns.  
He also has a small teddy, now blackened with dirt, from when he was five, as a reminder of his past.  
  
History: Nox was born on Angel Island, almost on the very edge. His father and mother decided to see the mainland, so they glided down to the surface with Nox to station square. There his father became a fierce inventor, and he built a plane. He, his mother and father flew out above the ocean when there was an engine failure. The next thing he knew, Nox woke up in a forest clutching his teddy, and was found buy a peculiar old Echidna named Reg, who trained him to fight. When Reg died, Nox decided to find out where his parents where. Soon, he ended up living on the street, where he learnt that mercenaries are in busness in the underworld, and he soon became a very good one. He has never failed a mission and is very proud of that.

shadow-is-amazing

Name:Claws  
  
Alias: Tex (he is always known as Tex, never Claws)  
  
Species: Tiger  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Alignment: Evil  
  
Job: Disguised as a mechanic, but is really a helper to Eggman, but could easily make it on his own in evil  
  
Color: Blue and black  
  
Age: 25  
  
Height: Tall  
  
Weight: Heavy, he is very strong  
  
Birth: Unknown  
  
Place of Residence: A town not far from Station's Square  
  
Likes: Beating up people, bbeing evil, ordering others around, taking people hostage.  
  
Dislikes: People who call him Claws, Sonic and friends.  
  
Strengths: Brute strnegth is his main ability  
  
Weakness: He's not dumb, but he's not exactly smart either. He has perfect common sense, but when it comes to stuff like school, he's no good. Also, his weak spot is his tail, which he keeps protected by a special spray  
  
Personality: Mean  
  
Physical features: He wears a white shirt, jeen jacket, and jeans  
  
Abilities: his punches are his main use, but he's not as strong as knuckles  
  
Speacial Powers: His glare alone can weaken an opponent before a battle  
  
Special Attacks: Once he throws enough puches, he can throw a super punch, which is extremely powerful. The only person that the super punch wouldn't immediately defeat is Knuckles  
  
Weapons& Items: A club, and the special spray for his tail  
  
History: No one knows much about him, except for the fact that he's been working behind the scenes for Egman since he was five. The only people who know that are him and Eggman, though Shadow swears to have seen his tail. No one knows who he is, because after he fights someone, there memory of him is left out

Burner the Echidna

Name:Phantom the Hedgehog  
Alias: None  
Species:Hedgehog  
Gender:Male  
Alignment:Good and Bad  
Job:To destroy GUN and Shadow  
Color:Red and Black  
Eyes:Red  
Age:16  
Height:Same as Knuckles  
Weight:Unknow  
Birth:ARK  
Place of residence:Unknown  
Likes:Maria  
Dislikes: Shadow Gun and anyone in his way  
Strength:Super Speed and can use the power of the chaos emeralds  
Weakness:Only sees it his way  
Personality:Cold keeps to himself  
phisical features:He wears red gloves black pants and shirts  
Special Powers: Can warp without the chaos emeralds  
Special Attacks:If moving fast enough he can make affter images of himself he can also use the chaos emeralds energy as an attack.  
Weapons&Items:None  
History: The younger brother of Shadow he was taken by the professor to be studied and was known as Project Chaos.It was cancelled due to his tremendous power.

From: Bean's Gun()  
  
Name:Eddie McDuck  
Alias:"The Flurescent Fire" or "The Hateful Quack"  
Species:Duck  
Gender:Male  
Alignment:He likes to think he's good  
Job:No job  
Colour:Shockingly bright yellow  
Eyes:Dark green  
Age:17  
Height:3 foot 2 inches  
Weight:27 Kilos (I don't know pounds)  
Birth:Unknown, but he does know it was the 22nd of August 1986  
Place of Residence:The Air vents of Casinopolis  
Likes:His Shiny Blue Boxing Gloves  
Dislikes:The Police,stubborn stains  
Strengths:His sense of humour and love of fun  
Weaknesses:His tendency to over-react  
Personality:He is usually a fun loving guy but when someone calls him a "Bum" or "hobo" he will leave them wounded in a pothole.But mostly fun loving.  
Physical features:He is Blindingly Bright yellow, he wears shiny blue boxing gloves that he polishes every morning and he has slight dust stains from the air vents.  
Abilities:He knows much of martial arts, he also won the junior featherweight boxing championship when he was younger, he can fly, like all ducks.  
Special Powers:No special powers  
Special Attacks:He swears he made a Kamehameha wave once.  
Weapons and Items:Usually just his Boxing gloves but is sometimes known to use a baseball bat.  
History:His mother was very poor, so she kept her two little ducklings in the air vents of Casinopolis,where she worked. She died when Eddie was 5 and his older brother,Guss,was 6.The two brothers fought in tournaments for money and also busked on the street.Eddie just wanders around now, looking for money and adventure, maybe even a female duck.

Celestial the Hedgird

Celestial  
Nickname: Cel or Celest  
Species: Hedgird (Hedgehog with wings and bird feet)  
Gender:Female  
Good or Evil: Either you prefer  
Job: None. (If she needs one she is a cook)  
Color: She is black with magenta streaks on her quills, arms and legs  
Eyes: Teal. They start out light at the pupils and get darker as they reach the ends of her irises.  
Age:19  
Hight: 3 foot 9 inches  
Weight: ? (light for her age though)  
Birth Place: created by GUN  
Place of Residence: Station Square  
Likes: her friends, candy, music, computers, fighting, fun, and games  
Dislikes: Sonic when he's cocky, Eggman, overly perky people  
Strengths: Electricty doesn't effect her at all, and she is pretty heat resistant.  
Weakness: She can't swim, she can't fly when she's wet, and when she's wet her powers backfire hurting her instead. She is also very weak against ice based attacks.  
Personality: She is usually pretty cheerful and friendly, she is competitive, she flirts with guys a lot, she isn't afraid to get down and dirty, she hates losing and is very revenge seeking. Sarcasstically negative in a bad situation.  
EVIL Personality:Desructive, hateful of human beings, flirts with the villians (furries), ruthless, though deep down she is very caring and thoughtful, only Tails can bring out her good side, though she hates to show it. Plays by her own rules, and when in battle she shows no mercy.  
Physical Features: Quills are styled like Amy's, pale pink bird wings that are as big as her body, black bird feet with sharp black talons, black back spikes. Curvy and attractive. Wears a white tube top and blue flared jeans as well as a gold bracelet on each of her arms.  
Abilities: Can fly, can run twice as fast as the speed of sound.  
Powers: Can create and control electricty  
Attacks: Thunder Ball: A ball of pure electricity which can be moved and controlled by her.  
  
Lightning Strike: Bolts of lightning shot from the sky summoned by her.  
  
Razor Wind: She flaps her wings at incredible speeds. Wind bursts through the air. The wind conatins blades of pure electricity.  
  
Blinding Light: Charges her wings with electricty. Her wings glow a bright white light illuminating a room.  
  
Manipulates electricty.  
Weapons: She has a blade in each of her bracelets that can be retracted. They have no limit to their length and can cut through just about everything.  
Cel was created by GUN from Shadow and Amy's DNA kinda like their "off  
spring." They replaced her blood with a melted Super Emerald giving her the  
ability to use Chaos Control (though she goes through extreme pain because  
of the over cgarge of power) and going super. (When she is super her wings  
look all metally and sharp, her talons get razor sharp, she turns silver  
with metalic magenta streaks and her wings are a metallic pale pink) When  
she was activated she, having her own mind, destroyed the base and fled.  
Later, she found herself in Station Square and slowly started her oqn  
GUN-free life. Though they are still looking for her. She has weird moments  
when she gets evil and will atact her friends. She also, because of  
something GUN did to her mind, has an extreme loyalty to GUN when a  
commanding officer is around her and will be forced to obey their every  
command. She lives in her own everyday house.

I hope you use her! Pick if you want her to be good or evil cause I don't care! Um, you should save your reviews cause this story might get taken off. I hope it doesn't though! Hope to see more soon! 

Takara

Name:Katrina Price  
  
Alias:Kitana Blade  
  
Species:black cat  
  
Gender:female  
  
Alignment: (Good or Evil?) basically, a good guy  
  
Job: Not working right now  
  
Color:Black fur with white rings around her right arm,tip of her tail and white star below her eye  
  
Eyes:green  
  
Age:17  
  
Height:3'4  
  
Weight:50 lbs  
  
Birth:July 17, ?  
  
Place of Residence: White Jungle but then moved to Station Square  
  
Likes:Practing her martial arts, reading, Knuckles (as a friend), practing her swordfighing moves  
  
Dislikes:People disurbing her while practing, annoying people, anyone who makes her exermely angry, water  
  
Strengths:She fast, agile, knows a lot about different martial arts techniques and so forth  
  
Weakness:Not a very good swimmer, she's not that strong, can get very short-tempered at times to the point that it can get her killed  
  
Personality: smart(but not like tails),funny, short-tempered, tough, friendly  
  
Physical Features: Black fur with white rings around her right arm, tip of her tail and white star below her eye, wears a dark blue vest with a white tube top underneath it, dark blue boots and blue silky scarf around her waist. somewhat curvy.  
  
Abilities: Super strong cat-like senses (as in hearing, smell, taste, and sight enchand)  
  
Special Powers: She can uses her sword to called on the seven elements (fire,water,wind,earth,thunder,dark,and light)  
  
Special Attacks: Fire blade-Infero slash and Phoenix fury, Water blade-Freezing rain and Tsunami, Earth blade-Earthquake and Meteor call, Wind blade-Cyclone wave and Wing blaster, Thunder blade- Thundershock and Call of Zeus, Dark blade-Soul drainer and Death dimension, Light blade-Angel Strike and Justice guild  
  
Weapons & Items: Katana sword with devestaing attacks combined with seven elements  
  
History: Not much know about this warrior, but seems to be there whenever someone needs some help, she hides in the shadows, lurking about, waiting for the right time to strike down on her enemies who do her or anyone else wrong.

**Name:** Charon Faust

**Alias**: Magus Black

**Species**: Overlander

**Gender**: Male

Alignment: Neutral, bends towards evil

**Job:** Specialized "enforcer"

**Skin Color**: Pale white

**Hair Color: **shoulder-length dark brown hair

**Eyes**: icy Blue

**Age**: 34

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Weight**: 174 lbs.

**Birth:** Feb 21 (place doesn't exist anymore)

**Place of Residence:** Outsider (lives away from the cities and villages...mostly lives in caves and the sort)

**Likes:** beer; weapons; shrimp; nature; solitude; the color black; silver; Night (especially on the night of the crescent moon); the echidna race; and music.

**Dislikes:** the cold; fan-girls; idiots; sleeping;

**Strengths:** Strong willpower; physically hardy; mildly strong; knowledgeable in many areas (especially the occult)

**Weakness:** stubborn, anti-social; inexperienced with the opposite sex; suffers from night terrors.

**Personality:** kind-of nice sometimes.. But mostly he acts like a jerk (unintentionally though). Also has temporary times of withdraw and depression, along with a empty feeling from being alone so long.

**Physical Features:** over three hundred scars on his chest, back, and shoulders varying in size and dept (many criss-crossing each other); is actually well-built an decently looking. Has a lean frame, muscles like steel cables.

**Abilities**( I assume acquirable skills): knowledgeable in herbal lore and medicine; the weird things that fall under the occult; fist-cuffs (aka boxing without wussy gloves. Mostly use leather strips wrapped around the knuckle to ttareflesh easier); skilled with staffs, longwords, scythes, and sidearms (mostly pistols); slightly knowledgeable in science as a whole; knows how to forge or reforge like a blacksmith, as well as knowledge on the bodies systems and functions.

**Special Powers**: Tue Magic (see attacks), unaging body, ppsycho-telekinesis/P

**Special Attacks:**

**Transmute Major Forces**: Through exertion of will he can bend forces like fire and light and can mmanipulatethem in any way he wwishes (ex: turns light and sound into fire for instance; or air into ice; even things like weather, physics, and motion.) Also taking already existing elements and raising or lowering the effects.

**Primal**: Can produce "something" from "nothing" using the most Primal of forces. (a sword of light, a "spirit" gun, a natural well-spring of pure universal energy, even erasing a person from eexistenceie: destroy the soul,body, and mind. This is called the "magic of the universe, as they say it was this type that made it all possible.

**Master of Correspondence:** the aalbeitto make objects, or people, appear in locations of the users choice. Mostly for teleporting to places and making things go in a different direction. He does this by crunching the extra space in each particle to nearly aastronomicallevels. Thus an object or person can exist in the same space as another without harm (freaky huh?)

**Transform Complex PPatterns** This is the hight of "healing" magic, although that would be wrong. He simply alters his bodies state and thus wounds seal faster and poison and ddiseaseis eradicated. However it still leaves scars for the most part.

**Alter Time: **UUsinghis willpower he can make "nudges" in time. Making it look as if he's moving faster or things (like bullets) stop in mid-air. In truth he's making the time sstreamin those areas eaccelerateor ddecelerateor even stop altogether and thus, for the most part iisn'treally moving faster.

**Weapons & Items**:a stout walking stick carved from red oak; a Colt Python; a small box of shells; a foot-long knife; and a scythe strapped to his back over his; Trench coat made of waterproof brown leather along with a matching wide-rim hat; heavy boots made for long travel; a small first-aid kit; and a journal in a cured leather bag.

**History: **Charon was born with an innate power in sorcery, even during his first few years alive it was obvious. Of course such gifts never come without a price....his was simple: being rejected by the people of his hometown for powers that they didn't understand.

His childhood was not a happy one. Children don't like people their parents don't like at this age, and because of that he was labeled as a freak, and thus he didn't have any friends.

After the age of 10 he started to experience tterrifyingdreams that would make him thrash and scream. Hie parents thought he was slowly going mad from lack of friends...but his dreams held creatures the boy called Dark Ones, and indeed their name said quite a bit about their aappearance..or lack thereof. These faceless beings of dark shades would rake their pale, skeletal fingers along his arm and face and the touch would rot his skin...and he would feel the pain.

The thing that made him even more afraid is when he would wake up and on the ooccasionthe marks of those fingers would be on his living flesh. His life continued for the same way or a few years, in the meantime he took up woodcarving as a craft and ppastime It would be the bane of his life.

At the age pf fifteen he aaccidentallykilled both his mother and father when they tried to help him during one of the terrors and in a flurry of motion he took his knife and tore them both to shreds. When he came-to he was ddeviated now no one would even care for him for a second. After all who could trust a murderer or a freak?

He ran from the place that was his hometown, not three years later it was ddestroyedin a earthquake, and fled to the land beyond his home. He had been taught how to live of the land by his mother, although he wished that God would strike him down as he ddidn'thave the strength to do it himself, and took in the natural world that he had, previously, taken for granted.

He knew that he had power, the big qquestionwas "what to do with it?" He started small testing his iimaginationand slowly started to figure it out, but still the terrors tore at his mind when he slept and the always realization that he was along and a killer tore at him while he was awake. Their's no peace for the uundeserving

After about five years of non-stop practice he mastered (or believes at least) his magical the world no longer has a need for a wizard or shaman or anything that doesn't include technology and so what work is there for such skill?

Answers' easy! people haven't gotten over killing others, especially if they don't have to dirty their own hands. Although he hated the idea of doing it, he simply though:

"Once damned, always damned."

What did he have ta lose, the answer nothing. Literally! He only owned the cloths on his back (although they were stolen but...) and the weapons (err also "borrowed") on his back. He has no home, no place to be at rest, nothing. Only himself and his magic.

He also didn't have a stable employer until he meet Dimitri of the Dark Legion, a high-tech organization trying to get their own people to change, perhaps, for the better. Dimitri had two heirs one a grandson was called Kragok, a youth with an ambition great as a mountain and a mind that would rattle a normal person; and his equally ambitious granddaughter named Lein-da (or Kommissar as she was called by the troops), who's sharp mind and high charisma made her a deadly individual (her combat prowess not withstanding even). To his own end Charon saw this as an end unto it's self. And he worked loyally for him for many years.

Course it's not easy. Despite the fact that he was in his twenties didn't bother him. Kragok would find it amusing. In his first month to learn of the compound the young leader decided to see if the man could withstand his sister fury. And so when Charon asked where they kept their library Kargok pointed in the direction of his sister's private chamber. When he entered the room, not bothering to knock, his eyes immediately fell upon Lein-da...who was standing there in the middle of the room dripping wet without any clothing at all. His eyes were glazed before the gun stunned him.

When he finally came to she was standing over his head, fully clothed and weapon in hand, looking down at him with such fury that he kind-of wished he was asleep and suffering there. After a few minutes of intense interrogation, she learned that he brother was responsible for it all. She politely the slammed the gun over his head and knocked him out again. He latter learned that after Lein-da's "talk" with her brother had ended with Kargok walking away with more than a few bruises.

Of course he wouldn't hear the end-of-it for a while, indeed, Kargok would occasionally bring it up when Lein-da or her lackeys were out of earshot. And this seemed to be the only time anyone ever saw him blush. Because it was the first time in his life that he had seen a girl naked, and at 19 Lein-da was well endowed.

Its been a few years. He's not seen Kargok in a while, he disappeared while he was on a long mission to "enforce" the word of the Dark Legions' , and Dimitri has seen better days. Lein-da is practically in control, and only a few things stand in her way.

He starting to think that he's going insane. If it's not the difficult, life-risking missions he does when he's awake; or the tormenting terrors at night still terrifying him when he's asleep; that one scene where Lein-da stood in front of him nude and lovely to the eye, is on his mind in the space between awake and asleep.

He's got an odd feeling, since that ungodly day when Kargok fooled him, he's never been able to look her in the eye. She thinks it's simply his acceptance that she was superior, but in truth it's because every time he looks at her, he only sees what she looked like that day. And it embarrasses him and makes him wonder why he's feeling this way? Is it lust? love? obsession? desire? longing? To this he thinks:

"Yes," he thinks "I'm really going over the deep end."

Well I hope your not mad for me being late but, it was a pain to write this all. Well I hope you have good luck on this project, as well as that you know about the Archie comic series.


	2. The Wolf and Cat

Well, here is the first chapter, so hope you like it.

(Note: there will be not POV s in this chapter.)

* * *

A wolf with white fur and a long sword strapped to his back walked down the streets of elm and 9th(I'm just making up the

street names) looking at all the people who starred at him through his black sunglasses. _Being here makes me sick. I _

_should've stayed at the island and took the skull bounty on thatblack Leopard. But no, I had to come here looking _

_for Julian. They may be paying big money for him, but still! He's not worth it!_

He thought as he turned a corner, and was greeted with a site he didn't like...

* * *

"Come on! We got to get this fire out!" A voice yelled from beside the fire truck. _Great, I have to put out the third fire _

_today. Just my damn LUCK! _He scolded himself. While he wasn't paying attention, a cat bumped into his back. "Ouch!

Hey, watch it!" The cat yelled after falling on her butt. "..." The wolf said nothing, only pulling out two daggers that were

hidden by his light-weight trench coat. "Hey, are you looking for a fight?" The cat said putting her hand on the hilt of her

katana. "Stand back..." the wolf said and changed into an unknown stance. The wolf jumped high into the air towards the

window. Just as it was beginning to burn, he crashed through it.

"HEY! Hold on a minute!" The cat yelled and jumped up towards another window that wasn't on fire.

-In the Burning Building-

"Hey! Anyone in here!" the wolf loudly yelled. "Yeah, I am!" The same cat from earlier said from beside him. "I thought I told

you to stay back." The wolf said. "I'll go where I want, when I want! Got a problem with that?" She retorted. "Fine, then

check on the left side, I'll check the right." The wolf said and ran towards his destination. _This is really side-tracking my _

_job. If I lose him to someone else, I'll kill everyone who gets in me WAY!_

-Left side of the building-

_I guess that's him. I've been searching for him ever since he saved my but from Eggman in the jungle. He seems so _

_different than from what he used to be, I wondered what happened._ The cat thought as she checked all the rooms. No

one was in there. "Well I better get over to the wolf. Oh man, I never even got his name!" She scolded. She ran towards the

right side, but slowed down and fell where the wolf entered. "Damn... All this smoke is too much for me..." She whispered

and fainted.

-Right side of the building-

"Well, that's the last one!" He said handing the old lady over to the firefighter. _Now to find that idioticcat. _He thought and

started for the left side. He ran until he saw a slumped figure near the window he crashed through. "Damn it little one! I knew

this would've happened!" He yelled and picked her up after taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. He held her tightly

in his arms and jumped out of the window.

-On the streets-

"Hey Lloyd! Nice job 'taday! What's dat?" one of the firefighters asked. "Get an ambulance, someone's been knocked out

from the fire smoke." Lloyd said pulling some of the cover off. "Oh God! GET an AMBULANCE CHANCE!" the firefighter

yelled. "Alright, t_his is firefighter crew 'Ladder 35, we need and ambulance at Black and 10th street immediately!" _

Chance yelled. In two minutes flat, the ambulance arrived. "What's the problem?" The female (1)EMT said. They took the

cat from Lloyd's grasp and put her on the bed-like thing.(A/N: if anyone knows what dat is, I'd be grateful, I'm a be using

that a whole lot!) "I'm going as well." Lloyd said as he stopped them from fully closing the door. "Fine, but don't get in the-

Shock- Oh, Mr. Lloyd, I didn't recognize you! Come on." The male EMT sweatdropped and trembled with fear.

TBC...

1: EMT stands for **E **mergancy **M** edical **T **echnician 

First chapter is finished. I hope you like it. I'll be sure to write more and the next chapter after I get two reviews. BloodRaven45 signing off.


	3. Good and the Bad

Here's the second chapter. Sry it's soo late. I've been in some serious trouble, so I can now put this up. Onward!

Chapter 2

-In the hospital-

The medics rushed with the cat towards a operation room. "Come on! We have 'ta bring

her back, or Lloyd will have our heads!" The male EMT exclaimed to everyone. They all

shuddered at his name.

(A/N: I have no idea what they do, so I have to go to Lloyd. Sorry, if some1 knows what happens, please tell me!)

-Outside the operation room-

_I should've kept better watch over her, this is all my fault!_ Lloyd scolded himself pacing

back and forth. "Hey Lloyd!" a familiar voice yelled from the entrance. Lloyd looked up to

see Sonic, Knuckles and Haeya. "What's the matter, the doctor contacted us while we were

at a party at Amy's." Sonic said. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Knuckles said.

Lloyd didn't make eye-contact with them. "Mr. Lloyd, do you have a relationship to the

cat?" A doctor asked coming out of the operation room. "Uhh..." Lloyd started but was cut

off. "He's her fiancé." Knuckles said. All except Lloyd stared at him wide-eyed. "Okay,

well, she's asleep, but she should be up within the next few minutes." The doctor said. Just

as he finished a table was tossed through the door. "WHERE IS THAT DAMN WOLF!"

She yelled. Lloyd sighed and walked into the room.

"Calm down little one, I'm right here." He said. The cat ran to him and tried to punch him.

He dodged it easily. She was about to fall over when Knuckles caught her. "Hey, be nice to

her, she just waked up." Sonic said walking in. "Yeah, be nice to your _fiancé._" Haeya said

with emphasis on fiancé. "WHAT!" the cat yelled and got loose of Knuckles grip. "Who

came up with the idea of me being that-that wolf's fiancé!" She continued. Everyone

pointed at Knuckles, who backed out of the room and ran outside. "I'm gonna kill you!"

She yelled but was picked up by Lloyd. "Calm down little one." He said and placed her on

her bed. "I have a name ya know, it's Katrina." She announced. "Fine, Katrina, that is

Sonic, Haeya, and the one who ran out was Knuckles." Lloyd said. "And you are?" Katrina

asked. "Lloyd." He said. "I'm leaving, Haeya, keep watch over her, same for you sonic,

after you get done being yelled at my Amy." Lloyd said and walked out. "Wha-"Sonic never

finished. "SONIC!" Amy yelled walking into the hospital. _Again with all the yelling!_

Haeya thought.

-Eggman's Base-

"Is everyone here? Sound off when called:

Julian?

Here

Nox?

Here

Claw- I-I mean Tex

Here, and get it right asshole

Charon?

sweat drops- He's here...

Celest?

Here old man.

Stop calling me that!

Fine...

And Phantom?

What? He's not here!

I'm right here.

Well say so!

I'm here.

Whatever.

"Anyways, this meeting is to figure out how to deal with Sonic and his stupid friends! Oh,

how I hate them!" Eggman exclaimed stomping up and down. "Don't we all know that after

three years?" Lloyd stated. "Sir Lloyd, why do you always come in late?" Eggman asked.

"Because I can. Got a problem, then I'll go back to helping sonic humiliate you infront of

the world over some chaos emeralds." Lloyd stated. He started to walk off, before Julian

stepped in front of him. "Wow, I didn't know that you here here, I can collect my bounty

now." Lloyd grinned. Julian only nodded and Claws snuck up behind Lloyd and knocked

him out. "This wolf here is a traitor." The tiger said. The snow leopard, Julian nodded in

agreement. "Then throw him in the cells. And have K49 deal with him!" Eggman yelled

furious.

They carried him to the cells and threw him in. The ground suddenly started to vibrate.

K49... was coming...

TBC

Well, how was it? Good right? R & R plz!


	4. The Daring Rescue

I'm finally back, soo sorry it took me this long. I'm finally back, and for good now. I'm just gonna start the chapter…btw, I'm starting the POVs now! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Eggman's Base

_Lloyd's POV_

_God, my aching head_. I thought. I looked at my surroundings. They put me into the cells. And by the sounds of the shaking

in the ground, they sent K49 to do me off. Suddenly, the door opened and Phantom stood there. "Bout time you got here!" I

smirked. "Let's just get going, I can't stand working for him much longer." Phantom frowned. "You and your cold

demeanor." I joked and took my weapons from him. "I'm glad I trusted you… Otherwise I might really be dead." I

announced as we took off down the corridor. "I gotta contact the others, tell them to be on their way." I announced.

"Whatever...Just hurry up..." Phantom growled.

_Knuckles, Haeya, can you read me? Over_

**Reading you loud and clear Arc, what's up? Over**

_Me and Phantom are getting the hell out of here, Robotnik has a plan to get us all killed. He has a new bot called the K49, very powerful…Over_

**Roger that, we'll be there in a minute or less. Over**

_Get here as fast as you can, we might run into some resis-DAMN! Spoke too soon, get here...NOW! Over and out!_

I dodged the first plasma shot that went past me. I pulled out my Kirin daggers and ran towards the group of attackers,

Phantom right behind me. I charged up jumped into the air. "Dragon Flame!" I yelled and waves of fire spread from me as I

spun is the air, dagger's out and directing the waves as they torched the guards. "Come on, the docking bay is this way, K49

is behind us…" Phantom growled and ran down the hall and turned the corner to the left after pummeling the remaining three

guards. "Show off..." I muttered and took off after him.

Battle cruiser, _Destiny_

_No POV_

"So, where are we going again?" Haeya asked. "We're going to save Lloyd and his friend, Phantom." Knuckles announced.

Everyone looked at him. "Are you serious?" El yelled. "Yep, he got figured out I guess." Sonic mused and looked out the

window. "So, I _can_ figure out my past… He will help me…" Katrina muttered under her breath. "You say something' Kat?"

Tails asked her. "No…" The cat smiled.

**_Docking Bay_**

Lloyd and Phantom ran out of the docking bay, Lloyd using his Lunar Rifle as he fired continuous lasers at the guards. "Lloyd,

they're here!" Phantom yelled from the bay. "Roger that, Dragon Flame!" Lloyd yelled and launched the waves of fire at

them, mowing them down. "Get on Phantom, I'm cover up the rear!" The wolf yelled and threw a flash-bang grenade and

blinded the guards and stopped them.

"Boy is I glad to see you guys!" Lloyd yelled as he climbed on-board the _Destiny._ "You too, so, what did you figure out?"

Sonic said. "I'll tell you back at the base, we need to get to Skull Island. I got to make a contact to someone…" Lloyd said

to everyone on the cruiser. "Oh, and everyone, this is Phantom, he's going to be helping us against the battle of-" Lloyd was

cut off when suddenly the ship shook violently. "What the hell!" Knuckle's shouted and looked out of the glass window. They

were caught in a vortex and the ship couldn't break free. "Haeya, move!" Lloyd shouted and took the controls. He tried to

move _Destiny _out of the swirling vortex, but couldn't. The next thing they knew, they were going through space…

* * *

Evil Cliff hanger, you people are going to love the next chapter. I won't be telling anything that's going to happen, and I'm gonna re-write the first two chapters as well, so the story-line will be better, it's too weak! 


	5. Author's Note:Characters for Hero Quest

Note: I need a few more character profiles because I need new people for the story. It's still being written and I need more reviews before I put more chapters up, but I have 1 or 2 written but I need more characters because of what's going to happen in the story now. Please help me out. If you want to make more characters than one, you're allowed, I need as many as possible, I going up to like 10-13 more profile characters. Please all readers, help me out!


	6. Bad Things Abound

I know that it's been a while since I updated this story, so I'll update it now. Now the real fun starts! BTW, anyone who sent me a new character by their personal email please put it up in a review, my email is messing up rite now, so most likely, it's been lost. I have to remake it. Thanks…

_

* * *

_

Katrina's POV

"My…My aching head…" I moaned as I got up from the floor. "Where are we?" I asked myself. I looked around to do a quick check for anyone alive. Knuckles was leaning on the wall, same with Sonic who was on the other side now. El was lying on the ground, still unconscious. Haeya was sitting in one of the chairs, she was strapped in luckily. But something bad caught my eyes. There he was, Lloyd, his face was bleeding. He didn't have time to strap himself in I guess. "Knuckles, Sonic, Lloyd's bleeding bad!" I screamed and ran to his side. I laid him on the ground and checked his heartbeat.

"Well, he's alive, but he needs to go to a doctor." I sighed. _Wait, the last thing I remember, we were caught in a vortex._ "Sonic, go check if we're in a known area." I ordered.

_Normal POV_

Sonic opened the door and stepped outside. "Oh shit… Hey guys, you..Uh…You better come out here!" Sonic yelled into the ship. Everyone except the unconscious Lloyd stepped out. Everyone gasped at the new sight. It was nothing but a barren wasteland.

"What?" Haeya shuddered. "Where are we?" El asked. "We're 3 years into the future…" Lloyd groaned as he stepped out of the ship. Katrina and El rushed to his side to hold him up. "How did we get into the future?" Phantom asked. "Remember that vortex we got caught in? Someone placed that there and it dragged us here. Obviously someone wanted us out of the picture." The white wolf finished.

"So, we need to find a town or a village, restock, and find out what happened in our time since we've been goon for so long." Knuckles spoke…

* * *

Eggman's Base( Past)

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that Lloyd AND Phantom have escaped!" Robotnik screamed in pure rage. One of the four captains gulped and nodded their head. "Julian, dispose of these USELESS INGRATES!" He yelled.

"Well… I see that I haven't missed much huh?" A voice spoke from the main room's entrance.

"Ah, Draco _and _Rune! You have finally arrived!" Robotnik smirked "Lloyd and the others are already dealt with. We've put them in a rift." The one called Draco stated. He was a mix between a hedgehog and a vampire. He spotted wings, black sunglasses, loves, and baggy black pants. His companion, Rune was different. She was a version of Shadow. She looked like him, but she was also mixed with an echidna. She wore a tight fitting white tank top with a black cross on it. She was wearing a black skirt that ended just above her knees and knee high boots. She had a ornate sword on her back.

Julian stopped his merciless beating and looked at the two. Everyone did the same.

"You see, using the powers of my jet form and Rune's Astral form, we opened a vortex and the went right into it." Draco grinned showing his fangs.

"Great! Now with those meddling pests gone, we can start the invasion. Draco! You, Celset, and Nox with take Knothole Kingdom. Rune, Julian and Claws will attack Station Square. You leave five minutes ago!" Robotnik yelled as everyone grabbed their equipment and did as they were told…

* * *

Without Lloyd, Sonic and the others to help with the resistance, Robotnik came to power over Station Square, and Soon the world. Those who were with the freedom fighters hid. Team Shadow along with Princess Sally and others fled to space on a hidden carrier and put into a chronological sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. But, I promise to bring more updates! 


End file.
